The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to connectors for electrically coupling a card-type electronic device, such as a PC card, to a circuit substrate.
Card-type electronic devices such as PC cards are often used in conjunction with a connector that receives the PC card. The connector can be mounted on a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (xe2x80x9cPCBxe2x80x9d). The connector electrically couples the PC card to the PCB when the PC card is fully inserted in the connector.
The PC card is typically inserted into a slot formed in the connector. The PC card usually has some type of contact surfaces associated therewith, e.g., electrically-conductive pads, contact terminals, etc. The connector typically has a plurality of electrically-conductive terminals mounted therein.
Advancing the PC card into the connector eventually brings the terminals of the connector into contact with the contact surfaces of the PC, card, thereby establishing electrical contact between the PC card and the connector. The terminals are typically positioned within the connector so that the terminals resiliently deflect as the terminals engage the contact surfaces. The resilient deflection of the terminals establishes a contact force that enhances the electrical connection between the connector and the PC card.
Interference can occur between the PC card and the terminals as the PC card is inserted into the connector. For example, the terminals often slide along the forward edge or the casing of the PC card before making contact with the contact surfaces thereof. Moreover, the terminals often slide over the contact surfaces before reaching their final relative position on the contact surfaces.
The noted interference between the terminals and the various components of the PC card can have detrimental effects. For example, an electrically-insulating coating is often applied to the exterior surfaces of PC cards. Interference between the terminals of the connector and the coating can scratch or otherwise damage the coating. Moreover, frequent insertions and removals of the PC card (common in many applications) can cause premature wear or failure of the terminals, and the contact surfaces and casing of the PC card.
Consequently, an ongoing need exists for a connector for a card-type electronic device in which contact between the terminals of the connector and the card-type electronic device is minimized during insertion and removal of the card-type electronic device. Although connectors have been developed in an attempt to achieve this goal, such connectors tend to be relatively large and mechanically complex. These qualities are particularly disadvantageous in light of ongoing consumer demands for smaller, simpler, lighter, and less expensive connectors.
A preferred embodiment of a connector for a card-type electronic device comprises a casing having an opening therein for receiving the card-type electronic device, a plurality of electrically-conductive terminals mounted on the casing, and a cam member pivotally coupled the casing for lifting an end portion of the card-type electronic device in response to an insertion force exerted on the card-type electronic device to advance the card-type electronic device into the connector.
Another preferred embodiment of a connector for a card-type electronic device comprises a casing having an opening therein for receiving the card-type electronic device, a plurality of electrically-conductive terminals mechanically coupled to the casing for electrically contacting a plurality of electrical contact points on the circuit substrate, and a cam member pivotable between a first position and a second position. An end portion of the card-type electronic device is positionable over at least a portion of the cam member when the cam member is in the first position. The cam member lifts the end portion of the card-type electronic device when the cam member is in the second position so that the card-type electronic device is electrically coupled to the terminals.
Another preferred embodiment of a connector for a card-type electronic device comprises a casing having an opening therein for receiving the card-type electronic device, a plurality of electrically-conductive terminals mounted on the casing, and a cam member pivotally coupled the casing. The card-type electronic device is advanced into the connector in a first direction in response to an insertion force exerted on the card-type electronic device. Advancement of the card-type electronic device in the first direction causes the card-type electronic device to initially contact the cam member without substantially contacting the terminals. The cam member pivots and lifts an end portion of the card-type electronic device in a second direction toward the terminals in response to further advancement of the card-type electronic device after the card-type electronic device initially contacts the cam member.